fliplinestudiosfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tastyville
Tastyville is a fictional town located within the Flipverse. It is the home base of operations for Papa Louie and his restaurant empire. Tastyville is also home to Griller Stadium, where all 13 of the league's baseball teams and hockey teams play, and where Papa's Hot Doggeria is located. Tastyville is home to both the Tastyville Tomatoes baseball team and Tastyville Cold Cuts hockey team. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5960 Tastyville is host to the annual Tastyville Rib Cook-Off that was mentioned on Bertha's flipdeck. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5960 Local Businesses Businesses in town include: *Pauly's Pepper is a store owned by Big Pauly that specializes in crushed pepper and unique spices *Tastyville High is the high school that Tohru attends *Deli Deluxe, a shop located next to Pauly's Pepper *Cloudberry Beauty Salon is a beauty salon run by Vicky and Mindy, across the street to Papa's Pizzeria *Papa's Pizzeria, Papa Louie's first restaurant, is located with Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments right above it *Griller Stadium is baseball stadium, where all 13 of the league's baseball teams play, and where Papa's Hot Doggeria is located. **Papa's Hot Doggeria is Papa Louie's seventh restaurant. *Hugo's Warped Records is a music merchandise/records shop. *Fluffmart is a big-box department store. Sue works here as a team leader. *Club Atomic is a night-club, where Whiff works as bouncer. *Lovely Leftovers is a vintage shop. *Moe's Lair is a comics and cards shop owned by Moe. *Arugula Bank is a bank. *Tastyville Post Office is a post office. *Bellflower Boutique is a clothing store owned by Indigo located across Griller Stadium. *The Looming Thread is a store Indigo visits to shop for fabrics to create clothes she sells at her boutique. Townspeople *'Allan' - Hockey player. Returned to Tastyville after moving to and graduating from Oniontown High School. *'Bertha' - Head umpire at Griller Stadium. Also works as a hockey referee. *'Chuck' - Works at Papa's Wingeria in Starlight City. Taylor's roommate. Was once a model for a beachwear magazine. *'Cecilia' - Works at Papa's Bakeria inside the Whiskview Mall. Former ballroom dancer and owner of Cecilia's Dance Studio. *'Cooper' - Works at Papa's Pancakeria on Maple Mountain. Greg's older brother. Owns a cat named Cookie. *'Greg' - Cooper's younger brother and expert on tomatoes. *'Hugo' - Owner of Hugo's Warped Records. Moonlights as "DJ Honey Buster" at Club Atomic. *'Indigo' - A fashion designer and owner of Bellflower Boutique. *'James' - Works at Papa's Cupcakeria in Frostfield. Also Papa Louie's handyman. *'Janana' - A concert organizer for many bands. *'Kenji' - A competitive food eater. *'Kingsley' - Comedian and owner of Camp Kingsley, the local comedy club. *'Mandi' - Papa's Wingeria worker and wife of Tony. *'Mary' - A painter who Papa Louie hires to paint his restaurants. Lives with two pugs, Pinto and Garbanzo. *'Mindy' - A hairdresser who works alongside her mother Vicky at the Cloudberry Beauty Salon. *'Mitch' - Works at Papa's Taco Mia! in Tacodale. Enjoys the outdoors with his friend Nick and fishing with his grandfather Wally. *'Moe' - Owner of Moe's Lair Comics and Cards Shop. His secret identity is "The Dynamoe" *'Olga' - Many years ago, she was crowned Miss Tastyville in the annual beauty pageant. Married to Little Edoardo. *'Papa Louie' - The chef and main protagonist of the series. He owns the Pizzeria, but leaves the day-to-day operations to his nephew Roy and niece Joy while he travels. He has his name on twelve other restaurants all over the Flipverse. *'Penny' - Works at Papa's Freezeria on Calypso Island. Alberto's girlfriend. *'Pinch Hitwell' - Formerly known as Johnny, legally changed his name to improve his chances of making it to the pros. As the designated player at Griller Stadium, he suits up for whatever team is the "home team" at Griller Stadium. Thus, he wears the uniforms of all 13 baseball teams. *'Prudence' - Works at Papa's Pancakeria on Maple Mountain. Owns a prize-winning dog named Pickle. *'Robby' - A deckhand on a shrimp boat. Was tossed overboard and spent three years on an uncharted island. Finally rescued by Captain Cori on the S.S. Louie. *'Roy' - Works at Papa's Pizzeria. Papa Louie's nephew and main delivery driver. *'Sue' - The team leader at the Tastyville Fluffmart. *'Taylor' - Works at Papa's Hot Doggeria inside the Griller Stadium. Chuck's roommate. *'Timm' - Former lawyer who worked with Quinn. Has aspirations of becoming a dancer. Worker at Papa's Bakeria. *'Tohru' - A student at Tastyville High and gamer who posts her reviews online. *'Vicky' - Owner and beautician of the Cloudberry Beauty Salon along with her daughter, Mindy. *'Wally' - Mitch's retired grandfather. *'Whiff' - a bodybuilder and bouncer for Club Atomic and other nightspots. Animals *'Cookie' - Cooper's orange-brown cat. *'Pickle' - Prudence's poodle with a pink hair bow. *[[Pinto and Garbanzo|'Pinto and Garbanzo']]' - 'Mary's two pugs. Category:Locations Category:Tastyville Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD